I'm sorry
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Ojala unas simples palabras pudieran arreglar el daño causado. EReMika.


****I'm sorry****

* * *

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hajime "La llama asesina" Isayama.

* * *

 **Summary**

Ojala unas simples palabras pudieran arreglar el daño causado. EReMika.

* * *

 **NotitaCaguai:** Dejen reviews. En caso de que no dejen, asegúrense de cerrar bien las ventanas de su casa esta noche...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

Mikasa miró su mano derecha. Su mano estaba manchada de sangre, y una raya roja atravesaba su palma de extremo a extremo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había cortado.

-Me corté, no es nada.- Se movió, esquivando el cuerpo de Eren, disponiéndose a seguir con su camino. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, este detuvo su avance, agarrándola del brazo y volviendo a posicionarla delante de el.

Sujetó su muñeca, alzando su mano con la palma al frente para escudriñar su herida.

-Se ve profunda. Lo mejor seria vendarla. Ven.-Sin soltar su muñeca, comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a Mikasa con él.

Ella pensó en protestar o tratar de zafarse de su agarre, pero no era tan simple. No era así como las cosas funcionaban con Eren, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que dejarse guiar por el. Ahora que lo pensaba, Eren no parecía llevarla a la Enfermería; ¿A donde iban?

Considero preguntarle, aunque ya se estaba haciendo una idea de la respuesta.

-Por aquí no esta la Enfermería...

-Lo se.-Contesto Eren, doblando a la izquierda, atravesando el pasillo hasta pararse delante de la puerta del comedor. Abrió la puerta y se encaminó adentro, jalando a Mikasa detrás de él.

El comedor estaba casi vació, a excepción de unos cuantos que se encontraban sentados al fondo. Eren caminó hasta las mesas que se encontraban a un extremo del comedor.

-Siéntate.

Ella se sentó en el banco que Eren le señaló, quedando de espaldas a la mesa y enfrente de él, que seguía sujetando su muñeca. Lo miró, esperando a que él le aclarara la razón por la cual la había llevado allí.

-Quédate aquí.-Le ordenó, dedicándole una ultima mirada, para al fin soltar su muñeca y alejarse.

Mikasa observó como su silueta desaparecía a través de las puertas del comedor, dejándola sola. Eren sabia que ella no quería estar allí, prácticamente la había forzado a seguirlo, y que la había dejado sola a pesar de que podía pararse e irse. Pero también sabia que ella estaba consciente de que seria en vano, puesto que no iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente.

Suspiró con fastidio. No estaba de humor para aquello.

* * *

Eren entró al comedor, llevando consigo un paño, alcohol y vendas. Buscó a Mikasa con la mirada, percatándose de que aun se encontraba allí y que no se había ido.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, y se sentó en el banco que se encontraba delante de ella.

Sin decir nada, dejó las vendas sobre la mesa, destapó el pote pequeño pote y empapó el paño de alcohol.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí y no a la enfermería?

-Dame tu mano.-Exigió, ignorando la pregunta.

Mikasa no se movió.

Eren estiró el abrazo y tomó su mano, sujetándola desde abajo, manteniendo su mano alzada y la palma hacia arriba, de tal forma que tenia acceso a la herida.

-Pensé que, si te llevaba allí ibas a pedirle a alguien mas que te vendara. O ibas a hacerlo tu misma.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo. No es necesario.-Le dijo, con el mismo tono inexpresivo de siempre.

Eren agarró el paño con alcohol, y lo presionó suavemente sobre la herida.

-Lo se. Pero quiero hacerlo.- Ya cuando la herida estuvo limpia y desinfectada, deslizo el paño sobre el resto de la mano, eliminando los restos de sangre que la envolvían.

Después de que su mano quedó completamente limpia, dejó el paño sobre la mesa y agarró la venda. La desenrollo y la volvió a enrollar alrededor de la palma con fuerza, pero no demasiada para que no le incomodara.

Pasó el extremo de la venda por debajo de la que ya estaba enrollada sobre el dorso de la mano, asegurándose de esa forma que no se fuera a desbaratar.

Viendo que el trabajo ya estaba terminado, Mikasa tiró de su mano tratando de recuperarla, pero Eren se lo impedía, manteniendo su mano encerrada entre las suyas, negándose a desistir de ella. Su agarre era firme, pero delicado.

-¿Como te cortaste?-Le preguntó, alzando la mirada para poder su rostro.

-No fue nada. Solo un estúpido accidente.-Respondió, con la mirada fija en su mano, que seguía atrapada entre las de él. A pesar de que su tono era el de siempre, para variar, su rostro mostraba una emoción diferente. No sabia como explicarlo. Estaba molesta...o triste. Probablemente ambas cosas. No era tan fácil de descifrar, el rastro de estas emociones era bastante leve, pero podía notarlo. La conocía, no tanto como debería, pero lo hacia.

Se acercó mas a ella, colocó su mano un poco mas atrás de su mejilla derecha, debajo de la oreja y, suavemente, volteo su rostro un poco mas a la derecha. Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba ese rasguño, esa cicatriz, que él mismo le había causado. Estaba allí, recordandole todo el daño que le había causado a quien no se lo merecía. Deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre ella, lenta y delicadamente, como una caricia. Tenia la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.-Susurró.

Mikasa cerró los ojos. Tiró de su mano derecha, liberándola de el agarre que Eren aun mantenía. Alzó su mano hasta su rostro, colocandola sobre la de Eren. Presionó su agarre sobre esta y la alejo de su rostro.

Mikasa se giró y se levantó de la silla. Caminó hasta la salida del comedor, sin decir nada, sin despedirse o siquiera mirarlo. Dejándolo solo allí. Y seguro, de que había visto un leve destello de dolor cruzar por su rostro, antes de que desapareciera en una expresión indiferente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Rechazo!; ¡Rechazo!; ¡Sufriste un gran rechazo! Aquí, allá; ¡Te odian, te rechazan! Aquí, allá; ¡Te odian, te rechazan! (?)**

xDDDDDDDDD Solo bromeo xD No me aguante :v

 **Bien, se que esta mierda esta algo confusa, así que voy a explicar que diablos pasa aquí xD**

Los que van al día con el manga (?) habrán notado que **Mikasa esta molesta.**

Y no me refiero a que esta molesta por los supuestos "coqueteos" entre Eren e Historia (una exageración, a mi parecer).

Note que Mikasa, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba mas o menos feliz, ella se paso el puto manga con una expresión de que iba a golpear a alguien (?) No se que le molesta, pero debe ser grave xD

Y para mi sorpresa, **Eren anda de pasiva con ella xD** Eren sabe que a Mikasa le pasa algo, y como se comió a su papá, que resulta que también era como un padre para Mikasa, se siente culpable con ella. No es su culpa, pero creo que con eso mas todas las burradas que le ha dicho/hecho a Mikasa, que quizás recién se ha dado cuenta de ello xD Hacen que se sienta aun mas culpable.

No se exactamente que tiene a Mikasa tan molesta, pero creo que Eren sabe algo. A no ser que piense que Mikasa esta molesta porque el se comió a Grisha, lo que dudo mucho, Mikasa no es así, pero bueeeee...Creo que ella esta molesta con el, supongo que en parte porque se deja explotar mucho por Hanji (?)

No vi a nadie hablando de esto, así que sentí en mi kokoro la necesidad de escribir esto (?)

 **Eren sintiéndose culpable y todo obediente con Mikasa + Un Eren melancólico falto de amor + Una Mikasa molesta + Mi caguai imaginación = Este fic :v**

Este fic trató básicamente de Eren sintiéndose culpable con Mikasa y tratando de compensar de alguna manera por todo lo que ha pasado, y Mikasa irritada.

 **Espero que a pesar del largo y minuciosamente elaborado summary (?) Les haya gustado.**

 **Review? :c**


End file.
